


It's the perfect scene

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jackson-Centric, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in the life of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the perfect scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just lots of fluff. I wanted to focus on Jackson a little, but then it got out of hand.

Jackson is happy. For the first time since he can remember he actually feels like everything is alright. As much as it ever will be. It’s hard for him to think about the last few years as anything else than perfect, because he would have never admitted to himself that he felt under so much pressure that he might break every minute, always trying to be perfect. The perfect student, the perfect son, perfect boyfriend, perfect team captain.

Every little mistake he made had him try so much harder, he punished himself for things he couldn’t change. He always wore the mask of the cold, arrogant asshole who had the looks and the girlfriend and all in all the life to make everyone envy him. He never even let himself see how unhappy he was.

So when the whole werewolf stuff happened he saw it as a chance to finally be the best, to achieve everything he ever dreamt of. It didn’t work. At the night of the prom he felt scared and humiliated. He felt weaker than ever before, but instead of running into the opposite direction he begged Derek for the bite.

The time after this moment is mostly a blur to him, he remembers a few moments, snippets of conversation with Danny or Lydia, but never whole days or even hours. He remembers feeling scared and confused and close to breaking down, if he tries he sometimes remembers all the blood. The memories of the murders are gone though, or were never there.  Part of him is glad he can’t remember because he’s sure the images would haunt him forever. Another part wishes he could remember just so it would feel more real and he could realize what he’s done, without anyone else telling him. Especially since everyone is really reluctant to tell him about it. He has heard “It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control” so often now, that it physically pains him.

Whether or not he remembers does not matter in the end. He knows it was his body that did it and he feels guilty. People are dead and it’s his fault, even if his only mistake was wanting to become a werewolf.

The guilt never completely goes away, but after becoming a werewolf he learned to deal with it. Mostly thanks to Lydia, who was at his side even after she learned about the things he had done, when Matt and Gerard controlled him. She had pushed him through learning to control himself and had been soft and understanding when he woke up from nightmares that he could never remember in the morning. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have made it without her at his side.

However even Jackson had to admit that a wolf really needed a pack. No matter how much the human side of him wanted to be free and independent, the wolf in him longed for a place where he belonged, for a pack, an alpha.

Well, he did give in, although it took him longer than it should have and Lydia promising that she would follow him. And they welcomed him, all of them, reluctantly but they did.

Him and Lydia, although her becoming a werewolf herself was something Jackson did not really approve of, but in the end it wasn’t like his opinion mattered much in this case. She might love him, but she also was very serious about her making her own decisions. So like always, she got what she wanted. Jackson’s human side might have been against it, but his wolf was happy to have a partner that could keep up with him.

And they fit into the pack. They might have been difficulties in the beginning, but they both learned to fit in. Lydia faster than Jackson, but even he learned that sometimes he had to accept being defeated and having to submit.

The fact that he got so much in exchange for it makes it okay though. Because the thing they have, it might be complicated and it took lots of patience and confusion to ever get there, but now it’s more than Jackson thinks he deserves.

He needs them all, in different ways and for different reasons. He loves them all, although Lydia is the only one he has been able to say it to. He doesn’t worry, he knows he will be able to say it one day.

For now having them all is enough. Never waking up alone, always having someone who’s willing to listen to you, always being encouraged to try his best, without being pressured, always someone who’s up for sex. Jackson really can’t complain at the moment.

Especially right now when he can be sure that every guy in his school would kill to switch places with him. He has Erica lying half on top of him, one of his arms around Lydia’s waist and Allison resting her head on Lydia’s stomach. All three girls are naked and fast asleep. It’s Saturday afternoon and they got home (well to the Hale house, but it became home for them) from an exhausting shopping trip none of the other guys wanted to join in on, about two hours ago. The girls all tried on their new clothes and presented them to each other and Jackson and somehow it ended up in them showing some of their new underwear which ended in truly mind-blowing sex, which then lead to all of them falling asleep for a quick nap.

Jackson really doesn’t get why the other guys refuse to go shopping with them. He loves telling them that they look gorgeous and offering advice on outfits. It’s probably because he’s the only one with a good fashion sense. Honestly he loves these guys, but they don’t know how to dress themselves. He remembers quite clearly how much convincing from Lydia and him it took to get Derek to buy some shirts that didn’t have blood on them and weren’t black or grey. He doesn’t even want to start with Scott and Stiles because their indifference towards fashion is physically painful. No boyfriend of Jackson Whittemore is allowed to go outside looking like they are colorblind. Luckily, no boyfriend of Lydia Martin is allowed so either. So the boys all own new clothes now, after a truly exhausting day at the mall. There was so much whining, Jackson is still shocked about it.

Anyway, the boys clearly don’t know what they are missing, because as much as he loves them, having the girls to himself for a few hours is pretty awesome. Especially right now because they all look content and relaxed and he’s in the perfect position to watch all three of them.

The other boys are all gone at the moment. Derek is still at the mechanics garage he works at now. He felt like he needed a job so he wouldn’t just sit around waiting for all of them to come home from school every day. He said that it made him feel weird. Stiles and Scott are spending family time with Melissa and the sheriff, who have been dating for a few months now. The sheriff knows about werewolves now, but both of them still have no idea about the nature of their new relationship. None of their parents know though. They are all still waiting for the right moment and the right words to break it to them. It’s not important at the moment since their parents just accepted that they spend all their time at the Hale house. There just wasn’t a way to keep them away from it.

 Isaac and Boyd are at the cinema, out on a date. Because even if they are nine people who are all involved with each other, sometimes spending time in smaller groups or pairs is just what they need. Especially since they sometimes get the feeling that they haven’t had a minute to talk in private with someone. In the beginning this had been a problem, because someone would feel left out or get jealous, but they learned to deal with it. And well, Isaac and Boyd took the chance when they heard that everyone else would be busy. They did not even bother to pick out a movie beforehand because if they were being honest they barely cared about the movie. They probably wouldn’t be watching much of it anyway.

Jackson was distracted from his thoughts when he heard Stiles’ Jeep approaching. He heard the car stopping and the engine being cut off, but Stiles and Scott showed no sign of actually getting out. He tried to listen to what they were saying:

“I don’t know man, I mean…it just sucks. I want to tell them, but I’m not sure they would get it, and Derek could get into really, really serious trouble. It’s probably better to just say “no” if they ask if we’re dating anyone, well if I say it, you can just say that you and Allison are still trying to work something out. It works, even if lying to them feels wrong. Especially about something this huge”

“But Stiles…they look so worried if you say that. Can’t you just tell them you’re dating Lydia? Or Isaac? No one would mind Isaac, he’s cute.”

“I know. My dad doesn’t even know I like guys, but I don’t think he would mind. But half-lying would somehow be worse. I say we wait. It’s only half a year until we’re eighteen. I just have no idea how to break this to them. What would we even say: Hey, we’re both bisexual and in a relationship with each other and seven other people, and one of them is Derek Hale who’s six years older than the rest of us, and oh of course we’re also having sex so please don’t lock him away for that? I can’t see that going down well.”

“But they already know we’re friends. They even know that we spend tons of time at the Hale house, they seem to be okay with that.”

“But having sex with him, that’s different…I just can’t see that conversation going down well. I want to tell them too, but not right now. Besides the other’s haven’t told their parents either.”

Of course none of them did, it wasn’t like they were as close to their parents as Stiles and Scott were. Lydia thought her parents had no right to know about such private parts of her life anymore, Erica had never been close to her parents and as sad as it was they barely cared about what she did and with whom. Boyd didn’t feel like talking about something this private with his parents. He did love them, but they weren’t that close. Allison fought on a regular basis with Chris about her being part of the pack and dating one werewolf so that conversation wasn’t even a possibility.

Jackson himself was working on seeing his parents differently. Ever since he had learned he was adopted he was so focused on the fact that his real parents had abandoned him, that he never considered that the people who took him in had done it because they wanted him as part of their lives. It took him a few months after becoming a werewolf but he slowly tried to wrap his head around it, especially since he now knew that his real parents were dead, they did not leave him on purpose. He started to become closer to them, actually took some time to spend it with his parents. He started talking about his life, not this part of his life, but about school and friends and even sometimes about the way he felt. He was glad they were growing closer and he was sure that one day he would tell them about his relationship, but like Stiles, he felt that now wasn’t the time.

The conversation had stopped but Jackson was sure that they were still sitting in the Jeep. He only heard the rustling of clothes so he assumed that they were hugging.

He sighed and buried his face in Erica’s blonde hair. He knew how hard it was on Stiles and Scott, having to lie to their parents. Again.

He heard the doors of the Jeep finally opening, Stiles telling Scott some kind of story that made the other laugh. He assumed that they would enter the room in less than a minute.

“If they wake up Allison, I’ll kill them.” Lydia whispered from her place beside him:”Mr. Argent made her train the whole week, she needs to catch up on some sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t” Jackson replied just as quietly, although it had Erica stirring at her place on top of him:”What’s going on?” she asks looking from Jackson to Lydia.

“Nothing, everything’s fine. Scott and Stiles just got home, go back to sleep”, he tells her and she barely takes the time to place a quick kiss on his lips before falling asleep again.

Only a few seconds later the door is being opened carefully and Stiles sticks his head in. Upon realizing that Erica and Allison are still asleep, he turns and tells Scott to be quiet before they both come inside, closing the door behind them.

They settle onto the bed beside Jackson, Stiles lying face to face with him, while Scott immediately wraps his whole body around Stiles and quickly falls asleep after kissing Jackson’s lips and Erica’s forehead while Stiles and Jackson talk in hushed voices.

“Hi, how was your day, bought anything nice”, Stiles asks. “Tons of stuff, some really nice underwear for the girls that you will most definitely love, and Erica bought you something but I’m not allowed to tell.”

“First making me curious and then not telling, not fair Whittemore, not at all. But I like the underwear part, although I prefer our girls like this. They should just never wear clothes.” “That probably wouldn’t go down that well, they love clothes, but I definitely agree. How was your day, Mrs. McCall and the sheriff alright?” “Yeah, fine. They are good”, Stiles face darkened a little while saying this so Jackson decided to talk to him about it:” You can tell them soon, don’t worry. They might not be happy but they’ll accept yours and Scott’s decision. It will be alright.” “Oh, eavesdropping, that’s rude. You really shouldn’t do that, but thanks. I hope it’s better to wait a little longer, Scott wants to tell them now, but I don’t want Derek to get into trouble” “It’s the right decision and Scott knows it too. Really, don’t worry, it will be fine.”

Stiles smiled at him and Jackson couldn’t help it, he had to smile back:”Thanks Jackson, it’s nice to hear someone agree with me.”

“Yeah, yeah no big deal. Now let’s go to sleep before Derek comes home and drags us out of bed and forgets once again that we’re teenagers and therefore allowed to sleep in the afternoon.”

“You certainly look like you need your beauty rest, better go to sleep.”

“Shut up, Stilinski!”

“Alright, alright. Sleep well, see you when the sourwolf get’s home then.” With that Stiles snuggled a little closer towards Jackson and closed his eyes.

*

Jackson woke up again when he heard the bedroom door being closed and Derek muttering:”You’ve got to be kidding me, this is just not normal.”

It was Erica who answered him:”Oh shut up, Derek, just get over here.”

“It’s four in the afternoon, how can all of you be tired?”

“Honestly sourwolf, either you get in here or you don’t. Don’t wake up the others.” That was Stiles speaking from where his face was currently pressed against Jackson’s chest, with Scott nearly on top of him.

Reluctantly Derek made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Allison and Lydia. He never slept in the afternoon when they did but he did start keeping them company. He started running his hand through Lydia’s hair, who rewarded him with placing herself in his lap, carefully moving so she wouldn’t wake up Allison who was still fast asleep on her stomach.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him:”You really should be used to it by now considering that we usually sleep at this time everyday if we’re here.”

“I am used to it. I just fail to understand it…and please don’t use the teenager excuse again, I don’t need to be reminded that all of you are way too young for me.”

“And yet you’re still here, so stop complaining. We just like to sleep, it really is a teenager thing, though.”

“Yep, we’re supposed to go to school, sleep, have sex and stay up all night on a regular basis. I think we’re actually doing pretty good with all of that. I just don’t think the werewolf stuff went according to plan, but hey maybe that’s just me,” Stiles stated, from his place half-buried under Scott and Jackson, who had both drifted closer and closer to him while they were asleep. Erica had rolled in the space Lydia had made when she had shifted closer to Derek and was currently spooning the other girl. Allison did not notice any of them moving, she just slept through it all.

“Alright, alright. At least you won’t get into trouble if you’re sleeping. That should count for something,” Derek sighed in defeat:”How were your days, everything okay?”

“Shopping went fine, I bought you shirts. Some of them have colour, you’ll hate them, but it was necessary. Allison is really exhausted though. So when you drag us all out of bed, just let her sleep a little longer, okay?”

“Sure, she can sleep as long as she wants, I know she barely got any sleep last week. Argent really should be a little easier on her. I don’t like seeing her like this more than any of you do”

“He’s just trying to protect her,” Scott joins in on the conversation. Jackson is still surprised whenever he hears him defend Chris Argent, but it happens quite often lately.

“…and also I really didn’t need any new clothes, but thank you Lydia, I appreciate it,” Derek says, before pressing a short kiss against her lips.

“Oh talking about presents. Erica, Jackson told me you got me something?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe, but not right now. I’d have to get up to show you and that’s just not worth the effort right now.”

“Knowing you it’s probably something horrible embarrassing, that I don’t want anyway, so it’s not like I care”, Stiles mocked her, just to be slapped by Jackson who told him:”Don’t say that, she actually got you something nice and you should appreciate it.”

“Ok, enough of this. Since most of us are awake anyway, we should get up and continue this somewhere else, you’ll wake up Allison,” Lydia threw in, before Erica could get up to throw herself at Stiles for his comment.

“Good idea! Jackson, Scott let me get up okay”, Stiles said but both boys only growled in frustration and buried their faces in his neck. ”Or not, we can just stay here for the rest of our lives I guess.”

“Not happening,” Erica commented and rolled herself on top of all three of them:”We’re getting up now!”

She jumped off the bed and dragged Jackson and Scott up with her. Both of them whined about the lack of warmth and contact. Stiles got up after them and wrapped his arms around Erica:”You’re my heroin for saving me from getting smothered to death by these two.”

“No, I’m your heroin because I bought you something awesome. Come on, I’ll show you”, and with that she took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Lydia had managed to untangle herself from Allison and her and Derek had gotten up as well, covering Allison under a blanket so she wouldn’t feel cold.

“Jackson! Since we’re naked anyway we’re gonna take a shower now. Come on,” Lydia demanded and with that the two of them left the bedroom.

“You know what, someone really needs to keep Allison warm and I don’t want her to wake up alone so I’ll just stay here with her”, Scott told Derek before getting back into bed and under the covers, snuggling close to the sleeping girl.

“Scott, your cuddle obsession is really worrying. Come downstairs when she wakes up, I’ll buy all of you pizza” Derek told him while searching for a new shirt in one of the drawers. The one he did put on was probably not his but it fit so he really didn’t care.

“Awesome, Derek. You’re awesome. Pizza is great. I think you’re my favourite today.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see how long that lasts. Just keep her company,” he told Scott, kissed both him and Allison on the forehead and left the bedroom.

As soon as they were gone Scott fell back asleep again. He felt exhausted after the meeting with his mother and the sheriff and the conversation he had with Stiles. He understood why they couldn’t tell them, but it still felt terrible to lie about this, especially because he loved them all so much that he wanted to tell the whole world sometimes. But since that would probably never happen he just took comfort in having Allison curled up against him and hearing the others , even Boyd and Isaac who just got back, being there and sounding content.

*

Downstairs Erica was going through the truly impressive amount of shopping bags that they had left in the living room searching for Stiles’ present. While she was at it she also put some of the clothes on, because while she had no problem being naked all day it was distracting Stiles, who was sitting on the couch.

“Ah, there it is! Oh no wait, it’s not, can you give me the other bags?” she asked Stiles who was looking at her in horror:”How much stuff did you buy? How can you…I don’t understand”

He handed her another bag:”Thanks. It’s a girl secret, well girl and Jackson. We’re awesome and have super special skills. Ah, there it is. So, there was this guy at the mall who was printing shirts and I just couldn’t resist, so this is for you”, Erica handed him a shirt, which had the batman sign at the front and the text at the back read “Personal Batman of Erica Reyes”

Stiles all but squealed in delight, put the shirt on faster than possible and then drew her into his lap:”Oh my god! This is awesome. You are awesome, I’ll never wear anything else again. Thank you so much. “

“Yeah, you like it? I wasn’t sure you would”

“Of course. Thank you so much”, he raised his hand and tucked her hair out of her face:”I love it. And I love you.”

She smiled at him:”Love you, too. Glad you like it”, then she met his lips with hers and kissed him slowly.

They were lost in each other for a few moments, Stiles sliding his hands up and down her body. When they finally broke the kiss he said:”Did you get yourself one too, I want you to wear a shirt that says “Personal Catwoman of Stiles Stilisnki”.”

“No, didn’t think of it”

“Well, that’s a pity. I’ll get you one. I promise. It will be awesome. Wait till I show this to Scott, he’ll be so jealous”, she laughs at that, but decides to not say anything. She prefers kissing over talking most of the time. It’s easier and usually leads to other things that are even more awesome.

*

Derek’s in the kitchen trying to estimate whether or not they will all survive Sunday with the groceries that they have in the house or if he should send someone last minute shopping. With most of them being teenagers and werewolves the amount of food they eat it truly horrifying.

He can hear the steady heartbeats of Allison and Scott upstairs, which tells him that they are asleep. Lydia and Jackson are still in the shower, apparently really just talking and getting clean. He can hear Stiles and Erica in the living room making out and he can hear Isaac and Boyd getting out of the Camaro that Derek let them borrow for their date.

They enter the house, take one look into the living room and decide that they should really better go to the kitchen.

“Derek! Didn’t we have a no-sex-in-the-living-room-rule once?” Isaac complains.

“Yes, but that one was broken so often that everyone forgot about it. I can remember that incident between you and Scott last week so maybe you shouldn’t complain, Isaac. I won’t even talk about you and Jackson, Boyd because we all know how that ended,” Derek tells the both of them.

“Yeah, yeah. We already apologized now, didn’t we?”

“Don’t worry, Boyd. Derek’s just being grumpy as usual,” Isaac says and wraps his arms around Boyd:”I really had fun today, we should do something alone more often. I love you.”

Boyd smiles at that:”Love you, too. I’ll go upstairs now, think I’ll join Scott and Allison, I’m tired,” he presses a short kiss to Isaac’s lips and then heads upstairs.

“Honestly? What is it with all of you and sleep? And I’m not grumpy, just so you know”, Derek told Isaac.

“Well…that’s a pity, because if you were I would totally try to find a way to cheer you up”, Isaac tells Derek before walking up to him and pulling him into a hug to which Derek responds by wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“If you say it like this I might consider this again. This definitely helps.”

“Good to know, then I’ll stay here. This is comfortable.”

Derek hums in agreement:”How was your date then, had fun?”

“Yep, it was nice. The movie sucked, but we found other ways to keep us entertained. I think it’s good. The dating thing I mean. Going out alone, it definitely helps to remind yourself why you love someone and want to be with them, outside the whole group dynamic thing. Not that we’re not awesome as a group but that’s also really nice. We should all do it a lot more”

“Maybe you’re right. Although I like having you all around, knowing you’re all safe. The idea is good. So…you want to go out with me?”

“With you? I’d love to. If you want. What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you like is fine, just pick a day and what we’ll do and we can do it.”

“Oh, awesome. This is gonna be good”, Isaac grins at him and Derek immediately realizes that this might have been a mistake.

“It’s going to be something terrible which will make me feel embarrassed or uncomfortable, right?”

“Hmm, maybe, but not too much. I promise”, Isaac gives him his brightest smile:”So, what are you doing here all alone?”  
“Checking if we will survive Sunday without anyone starving.  I think we should be good.”

“So, what are the plans for the evening. Movies and pizza?”

“I thought so, if you guys want to. As long as Scott doesn’t get to pick a movie again.”

“Uh hu, I totally agree with that.”

“Good. You want to go for a run? I think everyone else is busy.”

Isaac’s smile becomes even brighter, he likes having Derek for himself:”Sure, I’d like that, let’s go.”

Derek takes his hand and the both leave the house, Isaac telling Erica and Stiles, where they are going. He’s not sure they heard but that’s their problem.

*

When Derek and Isaac get back, both covered in sweat, the others have gathered in the living room. Stiles and Erica take up the entire couch, Erica lying on top of him. Stiles wears the shirt she got him and Erica at least managed to put on a tank top. Scott and Boyd are leaning against each other in front of them. Stiles runs his hand through Scott’s hair every once in a while. Jackson, Allison and Lydia had somehow managed to cuddle up on the love seat. Both, Lydia and Jackson are cuddled close to Allison and have their arm around her. They had been talking but when they entered the house, they all looked up.

“Finally! We’re starving here”, Jackson exclaims trying to look annoyed, but it’s kinda hard to take him serious when he’s melting under Allison’s touch looking like he might start purring every second.

“We’re back now, aren’t we? Pizza and movies tonight? Derek’s paying”, Isaac tells them.

Everyone agrees on pizza and Lydia orders while Isaac and Derek take a shower before the food arrives. It had taken a few months of regularly ordering pizza before the delivery  guy had stopped looking terrified every time he brought them food, but by now he was used to it.

Later, much later, after pizza and two movies they are all curled around each other on blankets they spread on the floor, because it was the only way to have all of them cuddled together. Every once in a while someone brings up the fact that they should totally invest into a really big couch that would fit them all, but they never got around to doing that.

Jackson somehow ended up in the middle of it all. Scott on top of him, Boyd lying to his right, one arm under Jackson’s head and Derek behind Boyd. To his left is Isaac who has cuddled up as close to him as possible. Allison is currently spooning the younger boy, her feet tangled with Jackson’s. Lydia, Erica and Stiles have somehow managed to curl up at their feet.

So yeah, Jackson is really fucking happy. He would never even dare to complain about this, because having these people love him is more than he could ever deserve. Life is pretty damn well.

It’s only later, when everyone besides Stiles, Scott and himself has gone to bed and they are cleaning up that he feels like he’s missing something. Stiles and Scott talk about some joke they played when they were kids and look at each other the way only best friends do and Jackson realizes that he misses Danny. That thought is chased away way too soon though, because Scott uses the fact that Jackson is distracted to tackle him to the floor, both him and Stiles trying to sit on him, laughing.  And Jackson forgets about the thought because Stiles is trying to kiss him and Scott looks at both of them with so much love in his eyes that everything else becomes irrelevant. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there are a few hints of things to come, the parents issue will probably be the topic of the next piece, the Danny issue will have to wait a little longer, but I'm working on it. I hope this was alright, feel free to critisize.


End file.
